The Biomolecular Nuclear Magnetic Resonance (NMR) Shared Resource provides a state-of-the-art laboratory for biomolecular structure determination as well as routine analytical NMR services for the health sciences research community. It currently has three NMR spectrometers operating at 400, 500, and 600 MHz. The 500 MHz spectrometer will be upgraded in 2003 with all new electronics (the "console"). Upon upgrade of the 500 MHz machine, both the 500 and 600 MHz spectrometers will be state-of-the-art for biomolecular NMR, with 3 radiofrequency channels plus 2H decoupling. The 600 MHz spectrometer (Varian Inova) is the highest field NMR spectrometer in the state of Utah. The 400 MHz spectrometer (Varian Mercury) is dedicated to small molecule, organic and natural products NMR applications, and is exceptionally versatile and easy to use. The NMR facility also has several Sun and Silicon Graphics Inc. workstations for offline data processing and biomolecular structure determination. These computers are part of the Structural Biology Computing Center. Software on the SGIs includes VNMR, Insight/Discover, Felix, NMRpipe, XEASY, SPARKY, MOLMOL, CNS, XPLOR and DYANA. The resource is supervised by two faculty directors with established research programs that utilize NMR. In addition, a Ph.D.-level resource manager is responsible for technical support for the most demanding protein and RNA structure determination projects. This manager is responsible for implementing new heteronuclear 3D and 4D NMR experiments for biomolecular NMR, and assisting researchers with data collection as well as data processing and analysis. The resource also has a full-time NMR technician responsible for running small-molecule NMR experiments on the 400 MHz and 500 MHz spectrometers. The NMR technician also trains new users of the NMR spectrometers and performs routine maintenance.